Authors Notes for Therapy
by Franco Nixon
Summary: This is NOT the actual story. I made this just so I can respond to you all and keep the story flowing better. Please look at this if you want me to respond to you all. I will not be responding anymore on the actual story. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody, I had to write a chapter just to get the "Story" going. So I figured, hm, maybe a little bit about me.

For Lucy- my MBTI is ISTP- the crafter. I don't know how well it fits but I have taken it a million times and each time I get the same thing.

Oddly enough, my main character of my own book is also ISTP. I found that pretty awesome.

When I am not keeping up with FanFiction, I have my own stories I am working on. Two in specific. I am so dedicated to my biggest one that I even got a tattoo of the two main characters on my left calf!

I love music, I mean, who doesn't? Lol Mostly rock, and oldies.

I am 23, almost 24.

Side Note/Plug: I also have a group on Facebook I admin. It's the V.C. Book Club.

Each Friday, we discuss a book previously voted on by the group. We alternate between a private chat, in which I invite everyone to and they can talk that way. The next friday I post the questions we talked about on the wall, or page so that those who do not like the chat can still be included. On those days I keep the private chat open so we can talk about whatever else we want. There is not many members, but I rather enjoy it. If anyone is intersted in joining or even being an admin, please join and/ or contact me to help you find it. We would love to hear from you.

My favorite authors are of course V.C. Andrews, Stephan King, and Pittacus Lore. I read a ton, but don't have many authors I would absolutely say I love. However, there are many series I love. Some are:

Sylvia Day-Crossfire series

E.L. James- fifty shades trilogy

I am number four series.

Gabrials inferno series. (If that's the real name)

The selection series

Any book by John Waters

Harry Potter series

Hunger games series

So, I guess that's it for now lol. That's a little bit about me, and the chapter needed for me to be able to make this "Story". Please continue to write to me and tell me what you think and any question, suggestions and etc you have. I absoulutely love it. Thanks again!

Franco Nixon


	2. Chapter 2

Holy cow. I am overwhelmed by the amazing amount of support from all of you.

Thank you all for letting me know who you like and don't like.

A little about me:

I am female :)

My favorite V.C. series is the landry series, followed by the dollanganger series.

Honestly I have no clue what everyones obsession with Troy is about but I'll go with it. I never found him as appealing as others do so the concept is new to me.

I do work, I have a full time job at a plastics factory. Glamorous I know.

for some reason I can't post links to my facebook book club group, but it's called V.C. Book Club. We would love to have you.

In my spare time I mostly write. I have many ideas, but one specifically I am working almost daily on and hope to get published when finished.

I love music, mostly rock but I do enjoy lots of other things. R&B, musicals, oldies, disco.

well that's enough about me. I do hope to do something with Ruby but right now I really am kind of stuck so I apologize in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

Loyal fans,

Thank you soo much for all your feedback. As always I love it and encourage it. I apologize that I haven't updated as much as I would like. I have a very good reason for this.

In December I found out that I am pregnant! Me and my husband have been trying for baby number 2 for some time now and we have finally been blessed.

One of the many symptoms of pregnancy, more specific in the first trimester, is exhaustion. Mix that with a very active three year old every day and I feel about ready to drop by noon. Most of the time, when I had free time I would write a little. Either my fanfiction, or my own personal stories. These days however, I spend my time resting.

So for the time being, i hate to be blunt, but you'll just have to be patient. I promise I'm not done. They say every pregnancy is different and this one has definetly taken its tole on me.

As for the story. I can not wait to reveal who this mystery woman is. Good luck guessing. :)

and the Audrina/Heaven reveal I may have made it sound like something it is not. Remember Audrina's awful birthday.

Any ways, I think that's all I have for today. I do plan on revealing Troy's stuff next, but I am struggling a bit on how to bring it to the table.

Until next time,

Franco


End file.
